


Of Idol and Pokémon Trainer

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Showdown [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka adalah idola. Suruh mereka memainkan aplikasi ponsel ternama, niscaya itu bukan lagi permainan di antara mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Idol and Pokémon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, Pokémon GO adalah milik Niantic Inc., penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Setelah keributan besar yang melibatkan _bazooka_ air dan hujan dari selang terdekat—serta percobaan pembunuhan dengan dalih permainan—halaman Yumenosaki Academy kini sepi.

Yang seharusnya menyalakan _alarm_ tanda waspada, karena Yumenosaki tidak pernah sepi. Pada hari yang normal, hampir semua orang dapat mendengar tawa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua, atau teriakan pemuda berambut platina, atau suara langkah kaki pemuda beriris peridot tua, atau setidaknya suara sesuatu yang berat memecah permukaan air dari air mancur di halaman dan kepak sayap merpati lengkap dengan seruan seseorang.

Bila saja hari ini bukanlah hari sekolah, mungkin orang awam akan berasumsi para idola sedang berlibur atau semacamnya. Tetapi kendati ini musim panas, mereka masih harus masuk sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa _Dream Festival_ besar—terbukti dengan sosok-sosok anak kelas dua yang berkeliaran di dalam gedung dengan seragam mereka.

Kesunyian yang tidak biasa menciptakan atmosfer yang jauh berbeda. Rasanya seperti angin panas nan kering yang memainkan bel musim panas; nyaman dan tenang, membuat beberapa sosok-sosok murid kurang kerjaan berbaring di lantai dan meja kelas lalu tertidur tanpa sadar.

Tetapi seperti kata mereka, sesuatu yang indah biasanya hancur seketika.

“Ada Meganium di kelas 2-B!”

Lima kata, dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang tengah mengarahkan ponselnya ke segala tempat. Sepasang iris sewarna cokelat tua berbinar ketika ia melihat sosok sang Pokémon di dalam layar, berdiri di sisi seorang pemuda beriris heterokromatik yang tampak kebingungan. Sosok lain berdasi hijau yang mendengarnya segera meluncur ke tempat kejadian perkara, ponsel juga di tangan mereka.

Pada suatu hari di musim panas yang cerah, sebuah aplikasi ponsel adalah apa yang menyulut perang di antara anak-anak kelas tiga.

 

* * *

 

“Bagaimana aku memainkan ini?” Tenshouin Eichi memiringkan kepalanya, menyodorkan ponsel (mahal) miliknya ke arah Hakaze Kaoru yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Sang UNDEAD meraih ponsel (mahal) Eichi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan mengotak-atik sesuatu sebelum kembali memberikannya kepada sang empu dengan satu perintah singkat.

“Morisawa- _kun_ akan menjelaskannya untukmu.”

Maka Eichi bergerak menuju Morisawa Chiaki yang tengah tenggelam dalam euforianya berhasil menangkap Meganium dari kelas 2-B, “Chiaki, bagaimana aku memainkan ini?” Eichi ganti menyodorkan ponsel (mahal) miliknya ke arah sang pemimpin Ryuseitai. Chiaki menoleh dan menerima ponsel (mahal) Eichi, memperhatikan apa yang sudah di _set_ oleh Kaoru dengan hati-hati.

“Tunggu, Eichi! Kau juga mau memainkan permainan konyol ini?” Hasumi Keito melangkah cepat menuju Eichi, sepasang iris sewarna hijau pucat yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata berbinar penuh rasa tidak setuju; terakhir kalinya Eichi mengikuti permainan konyol seperti ini, Tsukinaga Leo hampir menembaknya ke langit dengan _bazooka_ air.

“Tentu saja, terlihat menarik,” Eichi tersenyum lebar, sepasang iris sewarna larimar berbinar-binar seperti milik seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan permainan baru yang menyenangkan—ekspresi yang sama dengan ketika ia mengerjai Itsuki Shu saat Tanabata.

“Lagipula, Keito, bukankah kau sendiri juga main?” Eichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi gesturnya terlihat seolah ia tengah menuduh Keito karena tidak mengajaknya memainkan aplikasi ponsel yang sedang naik daun ini.

Keito heran mengapa Eichi tidak kapok juga.

“Hm? Hakaze sudah mendesain karakter untukmu, Tenshouin!” Chiaki tertawa sembari memperlihatkan layar ponsel (mahal) Eichi yang menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket dan ransel layaknya seorang petualang—bagaimana Kaoru melakukan itu dalam waktu singkat adalah sebuah misteri. Eichi beringsut mendekat untuk memperhatikan.

“Baiklah! Sekarang kau pilih Pokémon pertama yang kau inginkan!”

 

* * *

 

“Hei, ternyata kelas kita adalah sebuah _Gym_!” Nito Nazuna berseru ketika ia mendapati layar ponselnya menampilkan tiga tim yang harus ia pilih; tim dengan warna kuning, biru, dan merah. Jemarinya melayang di atas layar sentuh, Nazuna bingung tim yang harus ia pilih.

“Tetapi, bukankah _Gym_ ada di luar, Nazuna?” Shinkai Kanata memiringkan kepalanya, tampak kebingungan dengan pernyataan Nazuna yang kelewat ambigu. Kendati Kuro Kiryu baru saja menjelaskan cara kerja aplikasi permainan yang sedang naik daun di benua lain ini.

“Bukan, Kanata-chin! Maksudku _Gym_ di dalam sini,” Nazuna menunjukkan layar ponselnya, benda itu masih memperlihatkan tiga tim yang harus segera dipilih Nazuna sebelum seorang pemain dengan tim lain mengklaim _Gym_ yang merupakan kelas mereka tersebut.

Kanata mengangguk-angguk, bibirnya terbuka membentuk huruf ‘o’ kecil. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian menunduk untuk memandangi ponselnya yang juga menunjukkan personifikasi dari tiga tim yang harus ia pilih, “Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?” tanyanya.

Nazuna menjentikkan jemarinya, “Bagaimana kalau kita berada dalam satu tim? Aku yakin di sekolah ini sendiri pasti ada banyak _Gym_!” sang kelinci berseru dengan gembira, menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya yang semula sibuk dengan ponsel mereka—berusaha segera membiasakan diri dengan, dalam kalimat Sakuma Rei sendiri, permainan modern ini.

“ _Amazing_! Kalau begitu, tim mana yang harus kita pilih?” Hibiki Wataru melepaskan topeng yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi berbinar cemerlang, tampak ikut bersemangat kendati pemuda berambut platina panjang itu memang _selalu_ bersemangat.

Kuro menatap layar ponselnya sendiri, “Hmm, kudengar Mystic lebih besar,” katanya.

“Aaa, warnanya biru seperti lautan~” Kanata mengangguk menyetujui ide Kuro untuk bergabung dengan tim Mystic. Sang  anggota Ryuiseitai memandang Nazuna dengan tatapan sayu dan senyum lembut statis, seolah beruaha memohon agar Nazuna menyetujui keputusan tersebut.

Ditatap demikian, Nazuna akhirnya menyerah—karena siapa yang tahan dengan tatapan memohon seorang Shinkai Kanata? “Baiklah, kalau begitu kita semua bagian dari Mystic!” pemuda dengan iris sewarna garnet merah itu segera menekan personifikasi tim yang ia pilih.

“Wahahahaha~! Lihat, yang warna kuning sangat menarik!”

Kanata dan Nazuna segera merebut ponsel Leo sebelum pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja itu sempat memilih tim Instinct dan mengkhianati mereka semua.

 

* * *

 

“Kelas 3-B itu _Gym_?” Kaoru bertanya dengan rasa tidak percaya, karakternya berdiri tepat di sisi ikon yang menunjukkan eksistensi _Gym_ , warna biru yang berpendar di atas ikon tersebut menunjukkan bahwa tim Mystic sudah mengklaim tempat tersebut. Yang membuat Kaoru sedikit putus asa karena ia, dan anak kelas 3-A lainnya, adalah anggota tim Valor.

Sena Izumi mengintip dari balik bahu Kaoru, pemuda berambut platina yang diseret masuk ke dalam permainan—dengan iming-iming bisa menjeblak masuk ke dalam kelas 2-A atau bahkan rumah Makoto Yuuki dengan dalih ada Pokémon di dalamnya—tersebut ikut mengecek ponselnya sendiri untuk membenarkan fakta bahwa kelas 3-B benar sebuah _Gym_ di dalam peta ponselnya, “Kurang beruntung apa mereka?” protes Izumi ketus.

“ _Level_ mereka juga sudah cukup tinggi, ada lima pemimpin _Gym_ di tempat ini,” Chiaki mengeluarkan suara mirip hembusan napas kagum dan terpesona. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak kelas 3-B dapat menaikkan _level Gym_ mereka dalam waktu singkat, mengingat Pokémon _Trainer_ profesional di kelas tersebut hanyalah Nazuna.

“Ayo kita serang!” Chiaki berseru setelah jeda, semangatnya menggebu-gebu.

“Huh, kurasa tidak akan makan waktu lama,” tidak seperti biasanya, Izumi mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Chiaki. Pemuda berambut platina itu kemudian memposisikan ponselnya.

Tawa Chiaki terhenti ketika pintu kelas 3-B tergeser membuka.

Rei mengerjap, ponselnya sendiri di tangan. Ia adalah orang terakhir di dalam kelas, berhubung seluruh rekannya sudah berpetualang untuk mencari Pokémon di lingkungan Yumenosaki. Sang pemimpin UNDEAD memiringkan kepalanya, helai-helai rambut sewarna bayangan jatuh menutupi iris sewarna ruby, “Bukankah ini anggota tim Valor, apakah kalian ada keperluan dengan—” Rei berdeham sekali, senyumnya mekar perlahan, “— _Gym_ kami?”

Chiaki tertawa lagi, “Kau hebat, Sakuma! Kami bahkan belum memberitahu apa tim kami!”

Rei ikut tertawa, suaranya jauh lebih dalam dan tenang—hampir terdengar seperti suara sorang _final boss_ dari _game RPG_ dengan 4 baris _health points_ , “Hanya tebakan beruntung. Nah, aku yakin kalian memiliki urusan di sini? Anggap saja aku tidak ada,” Rei mengibaskan tangannya, ia bergeser keluar pintu lalu berdiri di sana. Senyumnya tidak juga menghilang.

“Hmm? Kau yakin, Sakuma? Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan dendam ya!”

“Sakuma- _san_ ,” keringat mengalir menuruni pelipis Kaoru. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah, tetapi ia tak tahu apa. Rasanya seperti melupakan sesuatu, tetapi entahlah apa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua rekan yang berdiri di sisinya.

Chiaki dan Izumi sudah tenggelam dalam konsentrasi mereka mengamati Pokémon lawan dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasi, sementara Rei sendiri tampak lebih tertarik dengan kusen pintu seolah benda itu adalah salah satu Pokémon langka yang dapat ia tangkap di realita.

Menyerah, Kaoru akhirnya menaikkan ponselnya, mengganti pengelihatannya dengan visual dari kamera dan mendapati satu Pokémon menghalangi jalannya menuju kelas 3-B—jelas salah satu Pokémon milik pemimpin _Gym_ ; objektif Kaoru kini adalah menghancurkan Pokémon itu dan merebut _Gym_.

Kaoru melirik Izumi dan Chiaki, ketiganya kemudian mengangguk. Mereka akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, lalu menjelajahi sekolah seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Dengan tiga orang, merebut _Gym_ milik kelas 3-B adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah, terlepas dari fakta apakah _level_ mereka jauh lebih tinggi atau tidak. Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana.

Namun seperti kata orang bijaksana; kebanyakan rencana berakhir berantakan seketika.

“Ada _Gym_ yang belum diklaim di lantai satu!” seru seseorang dari ujung lorong.

Hanya butuh delapan kata, dan baik Izumi serta Chiaki menghilang entah kemana.

Kaoru mengumpat ketika ia menggerakan ponselnya dengan reflek untuk menghindari serangan Pokémon lawan, kendati hal seperti itu tetap tidak akan membantunya. Izumi dan Chiaki belum selesai melawan musuh mereka, alhasil Kaoru harus berjuang sendirian bila ia benar-benar ingin merebut tempat ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ketika mendengar Rei bersenandung, tampak sangat nyaman bersandar di sisi pintu. Sang sulung dari Sakuma bersaudara tersebut tampaknya tengah menunggu sesuatu karena ia tidak juga beranjak dari tempat itu, hampir seolah Rei tengah menunggu Kaoru menang lalu merebut _Gym_ itu lagi dari tangan tim Valor nantinya.

Oh, sial.

Sang Hakaze mengutuki fakta mungkin saja memang hal seperti itu yang ditunggu oleh Rei.

Kaoru bahkan tidak tahu Rei dapat mengoperasikan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh.

(Walaupun mungkin sang pemimpin UNDEAD jauh lebih baik daripada Otogari Adonis yang sama sekali buta elektronik hingga tidak dapat membuka kunci ponselnya sendiri.)

 

* * *

 

“Benda apa ini?” Wataru memindahkan menunjukkan layar ponselnya, menarik perhatian Kuro yang berjalan di sisinya. Keduanya berhenti menelusuri lorong untuk mengamati benda yang entah sejak kapan ada di dalam _inventory_ karakter Wataru.

Kuro mengerjap ketika ia mengenali benda yang ditunjukkan oleh Wataru, “Oh itu, semacam benda untuk menarik dan mengumpulkan Pokémon ke Pokéstop terdekat,” jawab Kuro singkat. Ia menaikkan ponselnya sendiri dan menunjukkan ikon Pokéstop yang barusan mereka tinggalkan, yaitu ruang musik tempat klub musik ringan biasa latihan.

Entah bagaimana ruangan itu dapat menjadi Pokéstop, karena dari yang Kuro tahu, Pokéstop seharusnya adalah tempat bersejarah. Tetapi berhubung pemimpin klub musik ringan adalah Sakuma Rei yang _mengaku_ tua, mungkin ia dapat dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang bersejarah?

“ _Amazing_! Aku akan mencobanya~!” Wataru tersenyum lebar. Kuro mengangguk, ia bohong bila berkata ia tidak penasaran dengan cara kerja benda tersebut—Nazuna hanya dapat memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang beberapa benda yang dapat mereka temukan.

Lagipula, siapa yang tahu mereka tanpa sengaja menarik Pokémon yang langka?

Wataru berbalik dan mengotak-atik ponselnya sejenak.

Jeda.

Pada peta layar ponsel mereka, Pokéstop yang berada paling dekat dengan karakter mereka mulai dihujani dengan kelopak bunga merah muda.

Lalu baik ponsel Wataru dan ponsel Kuro bergetar tanpa henti.

Pokémon demi Pokémon bermunculan, dan baik Wataru serta Kuro tidak membuang waktu lama untuk menangkap satu-persatu karakter monster yang hadir di dalam layar ponsel mereka; tangkap dulu, bicara nanti. Peduli amat dengan jenis Pokémon apa yang ditangkap.

Kuro sedang berjuang menangkap Pokémon menyerupai burung yang melayang di dekat dinding ketika suara langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru membuatnya menoleh. Nazuna muncul dari ujung lorong dan menunjuk ujung lorong lain dengan urgensi yang amat sangat.

“Jangan biarkan Itsuki dan Keito menangkap Pokémonnya!”

Seolah dikomando, dua sosok yang bersangkutan meluncur dari ujung yang lain, mata mereka tertuju pada tempat Kuro dan Wataru berdiri. Kentara sekali ingin memanfaatkan penarik Pokémon yang digunakan Wataru. Konsentrasi membuat dahi mereka berkerut sementara mata mereka berkilat-kilat dengan determinasi, bila saja mereka sedang tidak berlari dengan ponsel di tangan, Shu tampak terlihat seperti sedang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Eichi dan Keito terlihat seperti seseorang melapor kepadanya bahwa Eichi berulah lagi.

Nazuna meluncur dan berusaha menghalangi Itsuki Shu, “Tahan mereka!”

“ _Amazing_! Bahkan rivalku pun bermain pula?” Wataru tertawa dan mengeluarkan banyak kelopak mawar dari sakunya, membuat Keito terdistraksi dari tujuannya menangkap Pokémon yang muncul di sana. Pemuda beriris biru pucat itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyorongkan mawar putih ke wajah Keito hingga sang pemimpin Akatsuki hampir terjungkal.

“Kalian tahu bahwa usaha kalian ini sia-sia, kan?” Shu menyipitkan matanya, mengangkat Mademoiselle yang tengah memeluk ponselnya—dan sebuah ponsel super mini—tinggi-tinggi, menghalangi usaha Nazuna yang terpaksa melompat-lompat untuk merebut ponselnya.

“Memang, tetapi kami tidak akan memberikan kalian cara mudah untuk mendapatkan Pokémon, kalian harus berusaha! Kalian harus tahu rasa frustasi berkeliling ke segala tempat untuk menemukan para Pokémon!” Nazuna berseru dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Konflik panas mereka lagi-lagi salah tempat dan tujuan.

“Kami sudah berusaha berlari ke sini. Lagipula, kalian tidak akan bisa menahan kami hingga efek _lure module-_ nya habis,” ujar Keito seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada layar ponselnya selagi Wataru berputar dan melempar kelopak mawar di sekitarnya.

“Kalau begitu, kami hanya perlu menarik kalian pergi dari sini!” Nazuna berkacak pinggang, cengirannya keluar dalam seringai lebar nan licik yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah menggemaskan miliknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, sekilas mengingatkan kepada Himemiya Tori kala ia memerintahkan anak OSIS untuk menutup _Dream Festival_ liar pada zaman dahulu kala.

“Tahan mereka, Kuro-chin!”

Seruan Shu dan Keito membahana sebagai gantinya.

 

* * *

 

Eichi berjalan menuju halaman, ponsel (mahal) di tangan. Keito berlari meninggalkannya sembari berkata bahwa seseorang menggunakan _Lure Module_ di dekat ruang musik dan ia akan segera kembali, Shu berlari melewati Eichi tanpa satu lirikan, Chiaki melompat dari jendela sembari berteriak ada _Gym_ di dekat Kafetaria, dan Sena berpacu entah kemana.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Eichi menoleh, dan ia menemukan Leo meluncur ke arahnya. Sepasang iris sewarna peridot berbinar penuh determinasi, sang Raja terlalu penuh konsentrasi—ia bahkan tidak melihat atau mungkin _sengaja_ tidak melihat Eichi.

Eichi seketika tahu apa yang Leo kejar.

Ada _Gym_ di sekitar sini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menaikkan ponsel (mahal) miliknya, matanya seketika terfokus pada ikon _Gym_ tepat di hadapan karakternya—hanya beberapa meter ke utara, Eichi sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sang Kaisar mendongak, menatap air mancur di tengah halaman yang lenggang, _Gym_ yang anehnya belum diklaim oleh pemain lainnya.

“Wahahaha~! _Gym_ itu milikku!”

Lagi-lagi sikap kompetitif mereka salah tempat.

Eichi berlari kecil menyusul Leo, pemuda berambut pirang itu memang kalah cepat, tetapi Leo tidak cukup cepat untuk segera menaikkan _level Gym_ yang baru saja ia klaim, terlebih mengingat tidak ada anggota tim Mystic lain di tengah halaman selain sang sulung Tsukinaga.

“Yaaa, Tsukinaga- _kun_ ,” sapa Eichi. Sepasang iris sewarna larimar terfokus pada layar ponsel (mahal) miliknya yang sudah menampilkan Pokémon milik Leo yang menjaga klaim _Gym_.

Leo mendecak kesal, menolak untuk menoleh ke arah Eichi. Layar ponselnya sudah dipenuhi dengan residu krayon warna-warni, dan bagian belakang ponsel Leo sudah dihiasi dengan coretan spidol yang membentuk sebuah penggalan musik—bagaimana ia masih dapat berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan Pokémon mendadak ini adalah sebuah misteri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Eichi untuk merebut _Gym_ tersebut, namun sebelum Eichi sempat mengklaim hadiah yang ia dapat karena sudah menguasai sebuah _Gym_ , ikon di atas _Gym_ yang semula menunjukkan warna merah berubah menjadi biru. Tanda bahwa Leo sudah merebut tempat itu lagi.

“Pokémon milikmu lemah, _Emperor_ ,” Leo menumpahkan kata terakhir dengan penuh kebencian. Seringai kemenangan tersulam; peduli amat tentang masa lalu Leo dan Eichi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, mengalahkan Pokémon Eichi jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Rasanya manis seperti balas dendam.

Eichi tertegun, menatap layar ponsel (mahal) miliknya yang kembali menunjukkan Pokémon Leo yang harus ia hancurkan. Entah karena Leo memang sangat jago atau hanya kebetulan, tetapi sang Raja hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengalahkan Pokémon Eichi.

Senyum sang Tenshouin perlahan terkembang.

Perang antara sang Kaisar dan sang Raja kembali dimulai, kali ini tanpa lagu, lampu, dan sorak-sorai kerumunan.

Semuanya hanya demi sebuah _Gym_ berupa air mancur di halaman depan.

 

* * *

 

Izumi menyesal kenapa ia berlari.

Pemuda berambut platina itu bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Ia berhasil mengklaim _Gym_ yang ternyata adalah—terpujilah Chiaki dan Kaoru yang memaksanya memainkan aplikasi konyol ini—kelas 2-A. Sayang sekali di dalam kelas itu hanya ada Akehoshi Subaru yang tertidur di lantai, aneh rasanya melihat kelas yang biasa ramai itu kosong-melompong.

(Jangan tanya apa yang hendak Izumi lakukan bila benar ada Makoto di kelas)

Chiaki pergi mengklaim _Gym_ di Kafetaria, jadi Izumi akan mulai berburu Pokémon sekarang.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menaikkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari, memastikan tetap menjaga pandangannya pada dunia nyata dan dunia maya—tidak elit nantinya bila ia, Izumi Sena, sang Pangeran dari Knights, jatuh terjungkal karena terlalu fokus pada layar ponselnya, kan?

Ia menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, mendecak ketika melihat tidak ada Pokémon yang muncul di layarnya.

Tetapi kemudian sesuatu menangkap matanya.

Izumi menoleh, menatap ruang guru yang lenggang. Pemuda itu mengerjap cepat, lalu mengembalikan tatapannya kepada layar ponselnya yang ia arahkan ke bagian dalam ruang guru lewat jendela-jendela yang berjejer menutupi batas antara ruang guru dan lorong.

Sesuatu berwarna kuning muncul di layar ponsel Izumi. Berdiri di atas meja tak jauh dari sosok Sagami Jin yang tengah tertidur dengan tangan terlipat di atas mejanya. Izumi tidak begitu mengenal Pokémon, tetapi siapa yang tidak mengenali sosok menyerupai kelinci berwarna kuning dengan ekor berbentuk seperti guntur dan sepasang mata hitam yang kelewat menggemaskan?

Izumi tidak salah lihat, ada Pikachu di dalam ruang guru.

Mantan pemimpin sementara Knights itu mendecak, mengapa harus ruang guru sih?

Izumi tidak tahu apakah Pikachu termasuk Pokémon yang langka, tetapi kapan lagi Izumi mendapatkan Pikachu?

Dengan logika demikian, pemuda berambut platina itu menghela napas panjang dan mengetuk pintu ruang guru. Sepasang iris sewarna lembayung seketika menatap Izumi sebelum kepalan tangan sang anggota Knights sempat mengetuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

“Sena- _kun_ ,” Kunugi Akiomi mengangguk, memerintahkan Izumi agar segera mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke ruang guru.

Suara Izumi membuatnya terdengar seperti orang penting dengan urusan penuh urgensi ketika pemuda itu berkata, menelan rasa malunya dan menggantinya dengan determinasi yang tidak biasa, “Ada Pikachu di dekat meja Sagami- _sensei_ , boleh aku masuk sebentar?”

Kunugi menatapnya sejenak. Tidak tertegun, dan tidak pula heran.

Jeda.

Lalu pintu ruang guru kembali tertutup dengan teriakan; “Jin! Ada Pikachu di dekat mejamu!”

Suara kursi didorong dan keributan kecil ketika Sagami melompat dari tempat duduknya dengan ponsel di tangan, senyumnya lebar dan matanya berbinar penuh semangat, “Sip!”

Sena Izumi membuat sebuah catatan mental untuk langsung masuk saja ke ruang guru bila ada Pikachu lain kali.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Uhuk.
> 
> Azu memang bilang yang Contention adalah sequel terakhir Showdown, tetapi entah kenapa kartu baru Adonis yang diparodikan memainkan Pokemon GO membuat Azu mendapatkan inspirasi seperti ini, orz. Oh iya, Azu sama sekali tidak main, jadi mohon maaf bila ada yang salah, semuanya Azu pelajari dari gugel dan screenshot, uhuk.
> 
> Aaah, humor memang yang paling cocok untuk fandom ini ya~ Maafkan karakterisasi Azu, ini pertama kalinya Azu nulis tentang Sagami dan Kunugi, walaupun mereka hanya sebentar, wwwwww, dan berhubung selama ini Azu selalu membully Sena Izumi, maka biarlah kali ini dia menjadi penutup ending yang sedikit waras hahahaha~
> 
> Daaaan, soal multichapter, Azu masih inget kok, sumpah, tetapi lagi mandek berhubung ternyata ada sebuah AU yang hampir mirip sama chapter satu multichapter Azu, uhuk.
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
